letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Emer Prevost
Emer Prevost, previously, and nowadays uncommonly known by his YouTube username Hellsing920, is a YouTuber who created his channel back in 2006, and made videos here and there, mostly rants, up until 2011, when he started his series Reaction & Review, which is what he's known for today; a show where he watches a movie, and reacts to it, afterwards reviewing it. In recent years he's dabbled into other types of videos, such as Let's Plays, What's in the Box, a weekly''' Q&A Livestream', a '''trading card game' series, Longbox Chronicles, (a comic book review series), and even, to a much lesser extent, Game Reviews, but R&R is his primary and most viewed series on his channel; he stopped ranting several years ago, due to him, and many others, believing that they were total shit, but there are still many of his fans who wishes for him to bring his rants back, which he absolutely refuses to do. Emer is known for being a very opinionated and outspoken individual, who doesn't sugarcoat harsh criticisms for movies, and is willing to state exactly what he feels about any matter during his weekly streams, regardless of what others think about it. History Emer started reaction and review back on February 8, 2011. He started it after a livestream he took part in of watching movies, during which he promised he would watch the movie known as Kickassia, which was a movie made by Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. After an issue took place with the livestream, he was unable to watch the movie, but to repay his fans whom he promised he would watch the film, he decided to record himself on camera watching the movie, cutting out all of the dead air, uploaded it, and called it "Reaction and Review." At the time he never intended this to become an ongoing series, however, mainly due to the positive response of his fans, he decided to continue doing this, which is why it became an ongoing series that he still does to this day, to the point where he now uploads usually 2 or 3 new episodes a week. Emer has an Amazon Wishlist in which you can purchase ceratin movies for him to review, and he also does take requests, but not movies that he has no interest in watching. He's very vocal and harsh with his opinions, which often times gives people the false impression that he thinks that his opinion is the only opinion, which he constantly denies. Emer will also often times dedicate entire months to a certain theme for his series. Examples of this include Fan Appriciation Month, in which he reviews strictly movies that came off of the Amazon Wish List, Longbox Chronicles Month, in which he reviews strictly comic book adapted movies, months dedicated strictly to either Marvel Comics or DC Comics, as well as months dedicated to certain film studios such as Troma or Full Moon, among other themed months. Before starting Reaction & Review Emer did video Rants, inspired by ranters like Bigal, as well as a few others. He has since discontinued these videos, calling them complete shit, and refuses to ever continue them again. Emer is good friends with many YouTubers, including Asaliari, RandomDCE, skybluemonty, Phillip J Reed, DarknesstheCurse, nodategamers, Razorfist, samuraikarasu, heavybaseX, Kari Okami, Big Al, among others, many of which who have appeared in not only his streams with him, but have also appeared in his Let's Plays with him, too. After discontinuing his Netflix account, Emer stopped watching any movies on Netflix for Reaction & Review, which he used to do a lot beforehand. Let's Plays Normal Let's Plays #Let's Play Aliens: Coloniel Marines(he Co-Op's with Duck, and later they do a few videos Co-Oping with TheDarknessTheCurse, or Josh, but not very many) #Let's Play Ride to Hell: Retribution #Let's Play Hotline Miami #Let's Play Skullgirls #Let's Play Table Top Simulator #Let's Play Cartoon Network Flux(Table Top Sims) #Let's Play Uno(Table Top Sims) #Let's Play Star Trek: The Video Game(PC)w/Duck #Let's Play Ghostbusters: The Movie(PC) #Let's Play Roche Fusion PC #Let's Play Hard Rain #Let's Play New Ghostbusters II #Let's Play Crash Course #Let's Play Star Wars NES #Let's Play Left 4 Dead 2 #Let's Play Super Donkey Kong '99 #Let's Play WFF Betrayal #Let's Play The Simpsons Trump(Tabletop Sims) #Let's Play Titanic NES #Let's Play Deadpool(PC) #Let's Play Portal 2/Kari(PC) #Let's Play Hitman: Absolution(PC) #Let's Play Castle Crashers w/Asa & Goose #Let's Suck At Spelunky #Let's Play King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match PC vs. Goose #Let's Play Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed PC...with Goose #Let's Play Metal Slug(PC).....with Goose #Let's Play Metal Slug 3(PC).....with Goose #Let's Play Press X Not To Die #Let's Play Hell Yeah! Wrath of the Dead Rabbit(PC) # LIVE Let's Plays #Godzilla LIVE (PS4) #Broforce LIVE (PS4) #Let's Play FarCry 4 (PS4) LIVE #Let's Play Alien: Isolation (PS4) LIVE #Let's Play Batttleborn Open Beta (PS4) LIVE #Let's Play Zombie (PS4) LIVE #Let's Play Drawn to Death (PS4) LIVE #Let's Play Enter the Gungeon LIVE #Let's Play Overwatch LIVE #Let's Play Party Hard LIVE #Let's Play Quiplash LIVE #Let's Play Trivia Murder Party LIVE #Let's Play Fibbage LIVE #Let's Play Until Dawn LIVE #Let's Play Batman: The Telltale Series Episode 1 LIVE #Let's Play Knack LIVE #Let's Play Destroy All Humans LIVE #Let's Play Earwax LIVE #Let's Play Friday the 13th LIVE # Good Friends on YouTube The following people are fellow, well known YouTubers that Emer has mentioned before or have appeared in live streams with him, and are good friends with him. #Bigal2k6 #RazorFist #AlphaOmegaSin #MrSuperDuck #TheGamingGoose #Retsupurae #TheDarknessTheCurse #Asalieri Category:Let's Player Category:Male Let's Player